


What do you get a Vulcan for Christmas?

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Star Trek Advent 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: As it turns out, you don’t get one specific Vulcan anything for Christmas.“Captain, if I were to choose any of the illogical winter festivals that Earth participates in, it would be Hanukkah, as my mother’s family is Jewish.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	What do you get a Vulcan for Christmas?

What do you get a Vulcan for Christmas?

As it turns out, you don’t get one specific Vulcan anything for Christmas. 

“Captain, if I were to choose any of the illogical winter festivals that Earth participates in, it would be Hanukkah, as my mother’s family is Jewish.”

Being a good captain and respecting the religious wishes of his crew mate, Jim looked up gifts for Hanukkah.

Day One (because there are eight days) could be one of a few things. He decided to pass on the dreidel. He just can’t picture Spock spinning a little rectangular top. But one of the things listed, was a menorah, which Jim thought would be very a logical gift to give a possibly Jewish Vulcan. Vulcans used candles to meditate, a menorah had space for eight candles. Each night you added a candle until the last nights when all eight were lit. 

Day Two was games and puzzles. Jim knew Spock had left his kal-toh set on Vulcan when he’d joined Star Fleet. And now Vulcan was gone. The game was easily found and while replaced wasn’t the right word, it was all Jim had. 

Day Three was absurdly easy; books. Jim knew of three rare books that Spock had been looking for. And if he happened to have a rare book dealer in his list of contacts, then who needed to know such things. 

Day Four got a bit tricky, it was supposed to be a gift for the whole family. There was no way of getting Sarek on board, for more then one reason. So the next best thing Jim could think of was to watch a movie with Spock and some of their favorite crew. So he found a movie Spock liked. It turned out to be Sherlock Holmes, partially because he was related to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Then he got the bridge crew and a few of Spock’s science in a Rec Room and made popcorn. In the end it hadn’t been as hard as he’d thought it would be. It didn’t hurt that he ever got a few extra points from the female crew members as the newest actor to portray the defective was, “Hot”.

Five was again kinda tricky day; pajamas generally weren’t a hard gift to give, but they could be seen as personal, if not downright intimate. But Jim persevered. He found (*cough* captain’s override for the win) that Spock wore something that looked like a thermal silk robe and it even carried the brand’s name. He found the company and ordered a set in blue, for a few very obvious reasons. 

Sixth was a day to be dedicated to charity. But they weren’t exactly in a place where Jim could do any charity work in Spock’s name. So he sort of took the easy way and sent a good sized donation to a school dedicated to the sciences in Spock's name instead. 

Seven was supposed to have to do with favorite items. Jim was lost on that one. He over heard Spock's scientists talking about a well used, (dare they say it) ‘beloved’ microscope being out of commission. Jim sat up for two nights trying to diagnose the trouble. Once he found and repaired the microscope, it was returned to it’s place of honor with a small green bow. Next to the ‘scope was a small container of chips that Jim had never seen Spock turn down. For obvious reasons Jim skipped the chocolate that the list suggested.

The eighth day was a hard one for Jim. It was supposed to be something handmade, but he didn’t really know how to make anything. Least not anything a Vulcan would be interested in. He’d been trying to figure it out for weeks. He was hoping that something would just fall in his lap like the seventh day’s gift had. 

But nothing.

So on the last night, Jim pulled up all the courage he could and took a wrapped package to his Vulcan. Spock unwrapped the package, then opened the box. It was the only one of Spock’s gifts to been wrapped, and Jim waited. When Spock looked up from the empty box, confusion shown in his dark brown eyes. Jim knelt before him, took Spock's hand and set it on his chest. “I sort of can’t *give* you the last present, I kinda need it. But it’s yours all the same, if you want it.”

The confusion drifted away and became awe, even though not a muscle had moved on Spock's face. Until they all moved and Jim saw Spock smile for the first time. 

And that was the best present you could give a Star Fleet captain named James T. Kirk. No matter what illogical winter Earth festival you celebrate.


End file.
